LLORAR
by The Schizophrenic Princess
Summary: Me perdí buscando ese lugar, todo por tratar de demostrar… Olvidé que sin tu amor no valgo nada, y tomé una vuelta equivocada… Y llorar no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí…


Jeje bueno como se habrán dado cuenta por el título, es algo así como un song-fic y es de la canción **"Llorar" de JESSIE & JOY con MARIO DOMM.**  
**THG no me pertenece, sino a Suzanne Collins**.

_**LETRA DE LA CANCION**_

—Diálogos—

Narración normal

_Pensamientos y/o citas (aunque no habrá muchas xD y técnicamente los "pensamientos" son toda la narración, pero los que son así es porque se los dirige a Peeta directamente o algo por el estilo, ya lo entenderán, espero xD)_

Sin más exordios, iniciamos el capítulo:

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Es increíble cómo cambia el estado de ánimo inicial en un solo día, o mejor dicho en un solo instante.

Recuerdo esta mañana…

_~FLASH BACK~ _

Era cálida a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en invierno, los deliciosos rayos del sol entraban tácitos por la ventana y entibiaban mi rostro sutílmente.  
Era un ambiente de paz, tranquilidad y… Peeta.  
Como todas las mañanas desperté en su pecho, amplio y musculoso, en el cual se podían apreciar con perfecta claridad los latidos de su hermoso corazón. Sus brazos me estrechaban con delicada fuerza y su mentón reposaba en mi cabeza.

Sin importar cuántas veces en los 14 años que llevábamos juntos los amaneceres fueran iguales, jamás me cansaría de esa sensación: Aquella que llega cuando estás con _esa_ persona, la persona a la que quieres proteger y amar independientemente de las adversidades, a la que necesitas más que al mismo aire en tus pulmones, más que el miedo al valor, más que el águila a sus alas… La persona que día con día se las arregla para reparar las heridas y hacer que tu corazón siga latiendo.

Levanté la cabeza para poder apreciar su rostro todavía durmiente, por supuesto con extremo cuidado de no despertarlo. Era tan hermoso, incluso si suena extraño llamar de esa manera a un hombre, simplemente lo era: Sus largas pestañas encontradas por sus ojos cerrados, su expresión que lucía más joven mientras dormía, sus finas facciones y ese resplandor que lo acompañaba siempre.

—Es un poco extraño despertar por sentirte observado—Dijo sobresaltándome, puesto que no noté cuando abrió los ojos y mucho menos cuando los enfocó en mí.

—Tonto— Respondí apartando la mirada —No seas tan engreído, Mellark— Aunque intenté sonar por lo menos indignada sé que no se lo creyó, me conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía que esos comentarios eran para apartar la ligera vergüenza que aún me causaba el ser pillada observándolo.

—Como digas preciosa— Levanté de cuenta nueva mi rostro para replicarle, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo me tomó suavemente del mentón y me besó dulce y lentamente, acariciando mis labios de una manera grácil y experta debido a los años de práctica.

_No Katniss, estás molesta con él, no se lo dejes tan fácil, _intentaba convencerme, más por viejas costumbres que por cualquier otra cosa, mis barreras eran casi inexistentes cuando se trataba de mi chico del pan, y la forma en la que el beso se empezaba a tornar más y más apasionado tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Finalmente y, como siempre, dejé de resistirme para concentrarme únicamente en los movimientos de sus labios sobre los míos. Peeta era un maestro en la materia y en todas las ocasiones lograba que sintiera un hambre creciente por él.

Me acomodé un poco mejor sobre su pecho y enredé mis dedos en sus sedosos risos rubios para alborotarlos un poco, mientras que él pasaba sus grandes y expertas manos suavemente por mi espalda y las posaba finalmente en mis caderas.

Con mi lengua delineé su labio inferior y justo cuando creí que daría entrada a mi silenciosa petición, se detuvo y de un movimiento estaba de pie mirándome con media sonrisa socarrona.

—Tenemos que desayunar primero— Sé que estaba intentando ocultar su risa pero no lo hacía muy bien, cosa que me cabreó aún más.

—Peeta Mellark eres un…— No terminé la frase puesto que rápidamente tomé una almohada y se la lancé directo a la cara, y le hubiese dado sino hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación dando sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Te avisaré cuando esté listo!— Alcancé a escuchar entre sus risas mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

A pesar de que no terminamos lo que empezamos al despertar, no me sentía molesta, algo acalorada sí, pero admitámoslo, es imposible estar molesto con alguien como él.

En lo que estaba listo el desayuno, aproveché para tomar una ducha; incluso si hacía frío tenía que hacerlo para poder sentirme cómoda durante el día.

Al contacto con el agua tibia mi piel se relajó instantáneamente. Dejé mi mente volar con buenos pensamientos, por supuesto todos relacionados con Peeta, como la vez que me despertó con el desayuno en la cama por mi cumpleaños, o como cuando horneaba panecillos de queso porque sabía que eran mis favoritos, e incluso la noche anterior en la que habíamos hecho el amor de una manera tan apasionada que con el simple hecho de recordarlo sentía un calor en mi vientre y ciertos escalofríos en mi espina dorsal.

Empecé a rememorar los sucesos de la última semana: Él se comportaba de una manera en extremo atenta y cariñosa, todas las mañanas horneaba deliciosos postres e incluso hizo la comida durante toda la semana, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad (cada día) hacíamos el amor, y él siempre era muy apasionado pero esa semana fue diferente, cuando me veía tomar la pastilla anticonceptiva se le ensombrecía la mirada con un deje de… tristeza.

Pero estaba consciente de mi decisión, ¿cierto? Yo no deseaba hijos y obviamente jamás lo desearía, solo esperaba que eso no lo lastimara demasiado.  
Preferí quedarme con el pensamiento de que él ya lo había aceptado, simplemente que aún le faltaba un poco para abandonar la idea totalmente.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí hacia la habitación para coger mi ropa, cuando un delicioso aroma llegó a mis sentidos haciendo gruñir sonoramente mi estómago. Sí, en definitiva sería un espléndido desayuno.

Tomé rápidamente las primeras bragas que encontré en el cajón, un sostén a juego, una camisa blanca de mangas, unos vaqueros y un suéter anaranjado, _pero no un naranja estridente, sino uno como el del amanecer._

Bajé las escaleras casi sin cuidar el no caerme y noté que en la planta baja el olor de la comida era todavía más exquisito.

En el comedor se encontraba Peeta sirviendo lo que parecían ser dos omelettes con champiñones acompañados de pan tostado, panecillos de queso y una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente. Tan sólo con verlo se me hizo agua la boca.

—Oh, ahí estas— Dijo volteando su mirada hacia mí — ¿Qué te parece? ¿Luce bien?— Preguntó un poco nervioso, tal vez temiendo una respuesta reprobatoria.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Luce grandioso— Respondí sincera, todo lo que hacía Peeta Mellark era simplemente perfecto.

—¿De verdad te gusta? Por Dios, temía que no fuese así— Suspiró aliviado, rascando levemente su nuca.

—Sí bueno, ahora que sabemos que me ha gustado verlo, hay que probarlo, digo solo para comprobar si sabe tan bien como se ve— Vi cómo sonrió divertido ante mi desesperación por probar bocado y se acercó a mi lugar en la mesa para recorrer la silla e indicarme que me sentara. Caballeroso como él solo.

Esperé "pacientemente" hasta que él se sentó y con el tenedor lleve el primer trozo a mi boca. Juro que fue cocinado por ángeles; a pesar de ser un platillo relativamente sencillo sabía excelente, magnífico, como todo lo que cocinaba Peeta, le tenía su _toque_ especial.

Mi rostro debió demostrar mi enajenación pues mi chico del pan esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Borra esa expresión, Mellark— Le dije algo divertida —En realidad no sabe tan bien— Mentí y solté momentáneamente los cubiertos.

—Claro preciosa, te he dicho que no sabes mentir—Tenía razón, o al menos no sabía mentirle a él.

Continuamos el resto del desayuno en un cómodo silencio, algo realmente relajante.

La tarde llegó todavía más rápido, entre leer un libro juntos en la sala, hornear unas cuantas galletas, observar como Peeta pintaba uno de sus maravillosos cuadros (por supuesto no de la arena), hacer un poco de limpieza… en fin, cuando quise darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado me sorprendí al notar que eran casi las 8:00 p.m., así que preparamos la cena — la cual estuvo inusualmente callada—. Al terminar quedé totalmente satisfecha y juntos recogimos la mesa.

—Oye Kat— Llamó mientras yo lavaba los platos.

—Te escucho— Dije sin voltear, él sabía que era una de mis costumbres mientras realizaba una tarea.

—Bueno, llevamos 14 años juntos y pronto será nuestro aniversario número 15—

—Sí lo sé, no creas que lo he olvidado, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?— Se comportaba un tanto extraño.

—Es que yo… Bueno yo… lo que intento decir es… Quiero que entiendas que…— No lograba entender palabra, tanto así que me volteé para mirarle interrogante, esperando a que continuara. —Katniss yo… por favor no te molestes, es sólo que…—

— ¿Qué, Peeta? Estas comenzando a asustarme, dilo ya— Muy bien lo admito, me puse un tanto ruda, la duda me carcomía, ¿Que no me molestara? ¿Por qué debería molestarme?

—Quiero una familia Katniss— Me congelé, simplemente tenía la sorpresa estampada en el rostro, estaba inmóvil tan sólo mirando fijamente sus iris azules como el océano, no podía decir nada aunque quisiera —Yo sé que nunca pensaste en tener hijos, y hasta cierto punto llegué a entenderlo pero, los juegos ya no existen Katniss, ya no hay peligro, desde siempre he querido estar contigo y ahora que lo estoy quiero una familia, quero que exista alguien que hayamos creado con solo el amor que nos tenemos y nada más, quiero que se paresca a ti para que sea perfecta, quiero besar su frente mientras la arropo todas las noches, quiero que ella sea una razón más para pelear por un nuevo dia, quiero protegerlas de todo a ti y a ella, quiero amarlas como mi todo, quiero…—

—Basta, por favor basta Peeta, te ruego que te detengas— Sequé con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de mis ojos —Creí habértelo dejado muy en claro hacía tiempo ya —Con todo el valor que pude reunir me enfrenté a su mirada, tenía que hacerlo entender de una vez por todas —Será la última vez que lo repita así que por favor pon atención… te amo Peeta, y te necesito más que a ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, y tal vez en otras circunstancias una familia sí entraría en mis pensares pero no en éstas, y no es porque haya algo malo contigo, sino que no voy a obligar a una criatura inocente a vivir en este maldito mundo— Respondí un tanto molesta y fastidiada de tener que tratar este tema otra vez.

—Vamos Katniss, el mundo no es tan malo, hay muchas cosas bellas en él—Se defendió alzando ligeramente el tono de voz, supongo que porque yo también lo había hecho.

—Peeta he dicho que no lo haré, no voy a darle una madre que sufre pesadillas y tiene traumas que nunca sanarán—Ahora sí estaba fastidiada.

— ¡Tus pesadillas son cada vez más escasas, no recuerdo cuándo fué la última vez que tuviste una!—Genial, ahora gritaba, por esa razón odiaba hablar de eso.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Por qué demonios no intentas comprenderme al menos un poco?! ¡¿Tienes acaso una idea de cómo me haces sentir?!—

— ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir a mí todo esto?! ¡Yo he sido considerado todos estos años, he soportado tus excusas todo el tiempo sin rechistar! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el egoísta por lo menos una vez y considerar lo que YO deseo?!—

— ¡¿Por qué ahora me lo recriminas, y encima me llamas egoísta?!—Vale, sé que lo soy, pero por alguna razón me molestaba en sobremanera que me lo dijera— ¡¿Si estás tan cansado por qué nunca lo dijiste?! ¡Si pudiste soportarlo todos estos años no me parece que lo pasaras tan mal!— Su expresión de enojo incrementó considerablemente mientras que tomaba entre sus dedos sus rizos rubios con fuerza y se volteaba.

—No, no la he pasado mal, pero volvemos al mismo tema—Intentaba calmarse, lo notaba en su respiración— ¿Pero sabes?— Me miró directamente a los ojos, ya no estaban azules, sino casi negros por completo. Entonces lo entendí_—_Sí hay algo de lo que estoy seguro…Los mutos no sienten consideración—

Corrí rápidamente hacia la salida, él también corrió tratando de alcanzarme.

Otro ataque.

Tiré cuanto objeto se me ponía en frente tan solo queriendo que frenara su movimiento un poco y yo pudiera escapar.

— ¡Peeta reacciona!—En ese momento tropecé con una de las alfombras en la sala de estar, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Caí apoyada en mis manos y rodillas, horrorizada volteé hacia atrás para encontrarme con un par de orbes negras a escasos centímetros de mí, mientras que veía como apretaba los puños al grado de sangrarlos.

—Katniss, vete—Tenía todos los músculos tensados— ¡Anda, huye!— Grito fúrico.

—Vamos Peeta, vuelve— Le desobedecí alejándome sólo unos pasos, pero seguí en el suelo—Haz que se vaya, recuerda, tú no quieres hacerme daño—

—Yo no, pero él sí, ¡Con un demonio que te largues ahora!—Golpeó el suelo.

— ¿Pero por qué Peeta? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme daño? Recuerda por qué razón no quieres lastimarme— Intentaba sonar firme y decidida a pesar de los sollozos que escapaban de mis labios y las lágrimas que salían a mares de mis ojos.

—Y-yo… Katniss no…— Comenzaba a sudar.

—No le dejes ganar, demuéstrale que no te controla— Me acerqué y le tomé del rostro para que me mirara a los ojos. Una mezcla de odio y miedo se reflejaba en ellos, eso me desgarró —No me harás daño, ¿Por qué? Puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué no?—

—No hagas esto— Cerro fuertemente los ojos, evitando verme.

— ¡Maldita sea Peeta, mírame!—lo sacudí ligeramente—Mírame y dime por qué no me harás daño, mírame y dime por qué, ¡Mírame y dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué?!—Estampé mis labios contra los de él sin delicadeza, era mi último recurso.

Al principio él se mostró reacio a corresponderme, cosa que me dolía profundamente, pues sabía que era debido al odio que en esos momentos me profesaba, pero luego unos momentos, que fueron casi eternos para mí, al fin me devolvió el beso, taciturno.  
Luego de unos minutos, éste se tornó más apasionado. Lamí su labio inferior y su lengua salió al encuentro con la mía, empezando una danza salvaje y sin contemplaciones. Eran tantas emociones aglomeradas en nuestro interior, y ésta era la manera indicada de liberarlas.

—Porque te amo— Respondió cuando nos separamos. Sus ojos volvían a ser de ese hermoso color azul natural en él y en su mirada ya no había odio, sino una mezcla de arrepentimiento, culpa, decepción, amor… Solo él podía tener una mirada tan compleja como el océano mismo.

Odiaba ver tanta culpa en esos bellos ojos, así que le besé otra vez, pero sonreí tontamente contra sus labios, pues tenía todavía esa última respuesta en mi mente.

Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos en un beso tan atrevido y en cierta manera rayando lo vulgar. Hasta este punto yo ya había enredado mis dedos en sus rizos rubios, me encantaba alborotarlos, y él ya había colado sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, haciendo contacto con la piel de mi espalda, provocándome un escalofrío que bajaba por toda mi columna vertebral.

—Katniss—Intentaba decir entre besos.

—Sssshhhh… por favor ahora no, sólo ahora no— No quería hablar ahora, simplemente no deseaba que dijera lo que tanto temía pero sabía que tendría que escuchar, tan solo quería concentrarme en el fuego que empezaba a formarse en mi interior.  
Él lo entendió y no insistió más, pienso que de alguna manera él también quería retrasar el momento en que tuviéramos que hablar y destrozarnos el uno al otro, lo cual era algo inminente y por desgracia en nuestro caso, necesario.

_**ME PERDÍ BUSCANDO ESE LUGAR  
TODO POR TRATAR DE DEMOSTRAR**_

Hizo un recorrido de besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, con los años de experiencia él sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Besó lentamente para después –justo en el momento indicado- usar su lengua, y posteriormente sus dientes, dando suaves mordiscos que como siempre, dejarían bellas marcas.

Siguió su camino por mi clavícula a la cual también atendió y continuó hasta llegar a mi pecho, pude sentir su cálido aliento y eso hizo que se me erizara todavía más la piel.

Quitó rápidamente el suéter color anaranjado y mi sencilla camisa corrió la misma suerte, quedando en un lugar indefinido de la sala.

Al quedar con mi sujetador solamente, sentí una ráfaga de frío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Peeta puesto que en seguida volvió a acercarse a mí para esta vez besar la línea del escote de mi sostén. Tendí la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de esos suaves labios sobre mi piel; pero me dí cuenta de que aquella prenda que le impedía mayor acceso comenzaba a sobrar. Él también se dió cuenta ya que no tardó ni cinco segundos en retirar por completo lo único que me mantenía cubierta de la cintura hacia arriba.

Ya sin ningún obstáculo entre su boca y mis pechos descendió a besarlos, primero uno y luego el otro, sin prisas, casi tiernamente; pero él sabía cuándo y en qué momento debía dejar de ser tierno y pasar a usar su lengua y sus dientes, mordiendo mi duro y erecto pezón mientras estrujaba el otro, dejándome un dolor placentero. Repitió el proceso en el otro pecho y al terminar bajó todavía más en un recorrido de besos húmedos sobre mi abdomen, mi vientre, mi ombligo… Al toparse con el cierre de mis vaqueros reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y le aparté, ganándome una mirada de desconcierto por su parte.

—Tenemos que estar en iguales condiciones— Sonreí de manera perversa y coloqué mis manos en el borde de su playera, él levantó los brazos obediente y de un rápido movimiento ésta pasó a ser lanzada, reuniéndose con mi sostén probablemente.

Peeta dejó de ser un adolescente, era todo un hombre, y los años fueron transformando tanto su forma de pensar como su aspecto físico: su musculatura seguía torneada sí, pero había algo diferente en ella, no era exagerada pero transmitía poder y perfección, en la cual la madurez se manifestaba y no hacía otra cosa más que favorecerle, era casi como uno de esos dioses griegos, imponentes y gráciles, poseedores de una gran belleza que incitaba a las doncellas a caer rendidas a sus pies.

Me maravillé al contemplarle, como siempre, no podía evitar sentir devoción hacia su cuerpo, ese pecho amplio y suave el cual usé innumerables veces como almohada, esos brazos fuertes y varoniles, ese abdomen musculoso… todo desprendía un aire de sensualidad y masculinidad puros, era hipnotizante.

Acaricié todo el contorno de los músculos de su torso, deleitándome con su suave y cremosa piel. Luego de unos momentos quise probar su tersura con mis labios, así que me acerqué y besé su pecho; escuchar los leves suspiros que salían de su garganta me excitaba a rangos insospechados.

Todo su torso fue recorrido por mis labios con suaves roces, lamidas y una que otra mordida traviesa, hasta que paré en su abdomen para apreciar un enorme bulto que lucía apretado bajo sus pantalones. No pude resistir el impulso de tocarlo por encima de la mezclilla y acariciarlo sutilmente con mi mano.

Peeta gruñó cual feroz animal y sin apartar mi mano me besó, rudo y salvaje para ahogar sus jadeos y se lo agradecí mentalmente, pues incluso el tocarlo me hacía gemir a mí también.

Con una de sus grandes y suaves manos bajó desde mis pechos, hasta mi vientre, y ésta vez sí continuó hasta colarla por debajo de mis pantalones.

—Peeta—Gemí, y dejé de acariciarle para sostenerme de sus hombros y abrazarlo como si pudiese desvanecerse en cualquier momento, aunque realmente así era—S-sigue…—

Acarició por encima de las sencillas bragas mi intimidad, sacando suspiros y jadeos de mi parte, así que para intentar callarlos mordí juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja y hurgué un rato detrás de ella, hasta que metió sus dedos dentro de mi ropa interior, acariciándome directamente.

—Ahhhh—Gemí todavía más sonoramente, estimulaba mi sexo de una manera sorprendentemente enloquecedora; si mi respiración era irregular, ahora estaba totalmente errática—P-Peeta, por favor… N-no te detengas—La vergüenza pasaba a segundo plano en estos momentos, ¿Saben?

Introdujo -casi tortuosamente- despacio, un dedo en mí.

— ¡Peeta!—Adoraba esos dedos hábiles y largos. Introdujo un dedo más—Ahhhhh—Era casi irreal el cómo lograba esas reacciones acariciando en círculos mi clítoris y poniendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí rítmicamente— ¡Por Dios Peeta! N-no te detengas… Por favor, sólo no te detengas—Jadeaba contra su oído, estaba fuera de mis cabales y sabía que el fuego dentro de mí no tardaría en explotar, así que besé rudamente esos perfectos labios una y otra vez, como si la vida se me fuese en ello, proponiendo una guerra sin treguas entre su lengua y la mía, llena de fiereza y sin ni un solo ápice de escrúpulos.

No podía respirar y realmente necesitaba oxígeno en mis pulmones gracias a mi chico del pan, pero no me importaba, no dejaría de besarle aunque perdiese la conciencia, lo único que haría que yo dejase de hacerlo sería…

—¡PEETA!—Grité cuando introdujo un cuarto dedo y dió un tirón a mi clítoris, el fuego había desencadenado una explosión en mi interior que no me dejó hacer otra cosa más que arquearme casi contorsionándome mientras sentía como todo a mi alrededor excepto Peeta, desaparecía.

Había lágrimas en mis ojos debido al placer, era como ser una pluma en sus fuertes brazos, me abrazó y me besó el cuello dulcemente; a pesar de ser un acto tierno mi libido volvió y ésta vez me constaba que con los dedos de Peeta no sería suficiente.

Volví a besarle por enésima vez y aproveché para desabrochar sus pantalones mientras que él hacía lo mismo con los míos. Nos separamos para poder desnudarnos por completo, y de paso admirarnos unos momentos; no es que fuese algo necesario, simplemente nos gustaba hacerlo, me cautivaba con su masculina belleza y Peeta, sea lo que fuere que veía en mi cuerpo me hacía sentir atractiva, _deseable_, y eso sólo él lo lograba.

El verlo tal como vino al mundo me excitó de sobremanera; nunca tuve la certeza de la medida exacta de su viril miembro, pero siempre y por el resto de mis días aseguraré que es mucho más grande del promedio, como mínimo de 22 a 26 centímetros. Lo sé, nada quedaba de mi _inoscencia_ sobre esos temas, sin embargo eso no me molestaba del todo, es más, he de decir que no me molestaba en nada, tratándose de MI Peeta, ¿Cómo podría?

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que era recostada delicadamente sobre la alfombra que minutos antes me jugó una mala pasada, Peeta se acomodó encima de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, no había siquiera un atisbo de duda o temor en ellos, en ese precioso par de océanos sólo había amor, pasión y lujuria.

Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, preparándome y avisando que estaba más que impaciente, pero él no se movió, siguió mirándome a los ojos tan profundamente que me sentí atravesada, era como si no quisiera dejar ni un mísero pensamiento sin conocer, descifrar e interpretar.

—Por favor— Atiné a decir ante su atenta mirada—Hazlo—No sabía si resistiría mucho tiempo teniéndole de esa manera y sin despegar mi vista de sus iris.

—Tú me amas, ¿Real o no real?—No era para molestarme con la espera, en ese momento entendí que lo que él intentaba hacer era descubrir si había alguna clase de miedo en mí, tal vez arrepentimiento, y al no encontrarlo decidió confirmarlo a sabiendas de que me era imposible mentirle.

—Más real de lo que podrían explicar mis palabras— La sonrisa que apareció inmediatamente en sus facciones me deslumbró, despedía alegría y amor puros, algo que era por y para nosotros solamente. Acarició mi rostro con infinita ternura, cual roce de una pluma, para en menos de un segundo después entrar de lleno en mí—¡PEETA!—Grité, aferrándome a su cuello, un tanto por el dolor de su intromisión tan "delicada", y otro tanto por el delicioso erotismo que ese arrebato le dió al momento. Comprendió que sin importar cuán acalorados y ansiosos nos encontrábamos e incluso cuantas veces hubiésemos hecho esto antes, su tamaño y la manera en que entró no le permitirían moverse sin lastimarme de por medio, así que se mantuvo inmóvil durante algunos minutos (eternos para mi gusto he de decir). Cualquier otra persona, con tantas emociones contradictorias y con una manera tan pasional de realizar las acciones no se hubiera controlado, pero he ahí otra de las infinitas razones por las que amaba a ese hombre, "caballero ante todo" pienso que debía ser su filosofía.

Comencé a mover las caderas en un intento por obtener un mayor roce, el dolor se había disipado por completo desde hacía unos momentos, pero Peeta como siempre procurando mi bienestar, no daba indicios de tener la intención de cambiar su estado de "reposo". Cuando sintió el contacto jadeó ligeramente y se apoyó de sus antebrazos para tener un mejor soporte y así empezar con sus embestidas suaves y totalmente enloquecedoras.

—Ahhhh—Gemía sin poder contenerlo, aunque no es que lo deseara realmente, hasta este punto la razón se encontraba perdida en un punto muerto de mi maltrecha cabeza—Peeta… s-sigue… Aaahhhhhhh—Creo que ni siquiera una prostituta gemiría tanto.

—K-Katniss… ¡Dios!... Siempre estás tan cálida… Joder, te ciñes a mí de una manera tan…—Susurró jadeante en mi oído, excitándome aún más, si es que eso era posible. En esos momentos en que Peeta se olvidaba de sus impecables modales era cuando sabía que entrábamos en un sendero del cual no querríamos ni podríamos reconocer el retorno.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes y certeras, llegaba a salir de mí por completo para entrar de golpe otra vez, uno tras otro, un ritmo grotescamente demencial en el que lo único que existía en esa sala éramos nosotros dos y los desesperados sonidos guturales que emitíamos.  
Obviamente nuestras manos no estuvieron quietas ni por un solo segundo, yo recorría su fuerte espalda mientras le enterraba las uñas y él por su parte palpó con sus grandes y bellas manos centímetro a centímetro de mi torso, mis pechos, mis abdomen, mis piernas… hasta que llegó a ese pequeño punto en mi entrepierna, aquel punto que él acarició innumerables veces y que volvía a estimular con sus dedos índice, pulgar y medio, haciéndome ver ángeles y demonios danzando en el jardín de Atenea.

Jadeos, gemidos, enajenaciones y cero moral con una total carencia de miramentos o ética era el estado en el que nos encontrábamos naufragando, tan cerca del éxtasis y a la vez detenidos en el tiempo.

Peeta besó (o mejor dicho mordió) mi cuello con desesperación y hambre, ese hambre que conocía a la perfección y que en este momento hacía mi fuego crecer y crecer sin parar, amenazando con arrasar con todo el Distrito 12 en su inminente explosión. Él colocó sus manos debajo de mí y al igual que yo estrujó mi espalda deliciosamente mientras dejaba mi cuello y me besaba en los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, fuerte y pasional, tal como sus embestidas.

Nuestras respiraciones erráticas se mezclaban formando un solo aliento, y yo solo podía pensar en la unión que representábamos y el enorme placer que eso me proporcionaba, el tenerle de esa manera en mí, tan profundo, tan mío y de nadie más, me hacía sentir cosas indescriptibles, esos eran los momentos en los que me sentía completa, sin malos recuerdos ni ninguna otra cosa, solo Peeta, yo y esa unión tan maravillosa que era la forma más correcta que teníamos de ser uno solo y concretar amor en estado puro.

Con ese único y hermoso pensamiento no resistí más, el fuego consumió en sus llamas mi cuerpo y la escencia de Peeta en mi interior no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la liberación. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y estoy segura de que todo Panem escuchó el enorme grito que salió desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones acabando con toda la existencia de oxígeno en ellos; mi chico del pan también gruñó bastante alto, eso Panem no tuvo la suerte de apreciarlo, quizás solo todos los habitantes del Distrito 12.

Su rostro se veía imposiblemente hermoso y agotado, me miraba con una sonrisa que podría iluminar al mundo entero y lo mejor era que esa sonrisa me pertenecía solo a mí, ¿Y así tengo el descaro de no dejar que me llamen egoísta? Pues, así parece.

Sin salir por completo se tumbó a un lado de mi cansado cuerpo e hizo que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho, en donde escuché los latidos acelerados de su corazón para después apreciar cómo se volvían lentos y acompasados.

_~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~_

_**OLVIDÉ QUE SIN TU AMOR NO VALGO NADA  
Y TOMÉ UNA VUELTA EQUIVOCADA**_

Ahora me encuentro aquí, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos cada una de las líneas de los músculos de su pecho, esperando el momento en el que él decida darme el golpe de gracia. Veo que su rostro está pensativo, mas no emite ni un solo sonido además de su respiración y un leve suspiro ocasional. Tarde o temprano llegará, no tengo por qué retrasarlo pero, este momento es tan perfecto, que no me atrevo a ser yo quien lo rompa.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Katniss?—Me dice por fin, sé que la respuesta no será algo como "vestirnos" o "movernos", así como también sé que no tiene caso hacerme la desentendida.

—No lo sé realmente—Fuí sincera, el futuro no está del todo claro — ¿Alguna sugerencia?—Agrego con algo de humor, ahora está demás pero, haría lo que fuera para poder aligerar un poco el nudo que se empieza a formar en mi garganta.

—Por primera vez no tengo palabras para responder—Cuando alguien que posee el don que tiene Peeta con las palabras se queda sin ellas, deja en claro que no hay nada que esté bien en la situación.

—Estábamos bien esta mañana Peeta, ¿Por qué estamos así ahora?, de no haber sido por…—

—Sí lo sé Katniss, de no haber sido por mi culpa probablemente estaríamos bien—Me interrumpe, y por lo que alcanzo a notar su tono cambió ligeramente a uno de enfado.

—No, Peeta, no es tu culpa— Le digo—De todos modos, pienso que esto habría pasado y no podríamos haber hecho nada para evitarlo—Algo en mis palabras me hace querer borrarlas, no pensé muy bien al decirlas y el mensaje implícito que dejaron no es muy bueno para ninguno de los dos, espero que no le encuentre ese sentido del cual ni siquiera fuí consciente en el momento de abrir la boca.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Suspira—Siempre supe que tu decisión no cambiaría, pero bueno, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez algún día tú…—Veo como sus ojos se nublan y de ellos brota una gota que corre por su mejilla. _No, por favor deja de llorar_. Llevo mi mano hasta su rostro y seco con mis dedos el camino húmedo que formó aquella lágrima, él no me mira, pareciera como si se hubiese alejado de mí y del mundo, a un lugar a cientos de kilómetros, y por lo que veo en su expresión no es un lugar muy bonito que digamos—Me iré mañana al amanecer—

_**ME QUEDÉ SIN MOVIMIENTO  
SIN SABER POR DÓNDE REGRESAR**_

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo nunca quise referirme a eso! Sé que tal vez mis palabras insinuaron algo así pero, ¡No! Yo no le quiero lejos, ni fuera de mi vida, se supone que él sabe eso, luego de tantos años no puede ser que no esté consiente de cuánto le necesito.

— ¿Qué?— Sólo atino a responderle eso. Él me había dicho que me necesitaba tanto como al aire en sus pulmones, ¿Por qué ahora es como si esas sólo fuesen palabras vacías?

—Lo que oíste, Katniss…— Me mira con tristeza y, ¿Resignación?—Te amo, de eso jamás tienes que dudar, pero no es simplemente por el hecho de tu rechazo hacia la idea de tener hijos, sino porque ahora lo veo con claridad, una parte de mi felicidad siempre estará a tu lado, pero me doy cuenta de que nunca podré ser feliz por completo estando contigo, me limitas de una manera en que me transformas en el villano o en algo que no soy y todo por cumplir con lo que tú quieres, me hace daño el estar así y me consumiré por completo si no lo detengo. Me desvivo por ti y hago todo porque te sientas plena y en bienestar, y no es por recriminártelo pues yo lo hago porque quiero y nadie me ha obligado, pero si nos ponemos a pensar ¿Qué has hecho tú porque yo me sienta pleno y en bienestar? No puedo recordar nítidamente ninguna acción de esas— No es enojo, no es molestia, es furia lo que siento, contra él, contra sus estúpidos argumentos, contra su relativa calma al decírmelos y por sobre todo con su maldita boca que no tiene más que razón y verdad.

— ¿Pero en dónde vivirás ahora?— La daga con la que me ha atravesado me permite rebajar mi dignidad sólo un poco para intentar poner obstáculos en su camino.

—Regresaré a mi antigua casa, no necesito tu lástima, ¿Sabes?— Esa es la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Si es así como piensas, supongo que no propones otra solucion— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dije eso? Estoy furiosa pero sé que no miente, al menos no le he respondido nada hiriente o en posición de ataque, ¿Pero en serio estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él por mi orgullo? ¿Porque me ha dicho algo que tengo en cuenta y nada más?

—Es que no hay otra solución, tal vez nunca la hubo— Más lágrimas corren por ese bello rostro, ¿Acaso pensaba que me iba a oponer más a su partida? Debería, pero tengo que demostrarle ahora que no soy como él dice, si me quiere creer una egoísta sin remedio allá él, _por primera vez hare algo para procurar que se sienta pleno y en bienestar_, si no quiere estar a mi lado bien, no seré yo quien lo haga infeliz, sin importar cuan destrozada termine o el inmenso dolor que me atraviesa en estos momentos no pensaré en mí, sino en Peeta y su felicidad solamente. Así que con mares de agua salada desbordando mis ojos e inundando mis mejillas por completo, bajo la cabeza y sin mirarle, digo:

—Está bien—

.

.

.

.

La noche pasó como nuestro último momento íntimo juntos, a pesar de la furia o el dolor no nos movimos, tan sólo seguimos así, abrazados, como si fuera otra noche normal de las muchas en que dormimos desnudos en un nudo de piernas y sujetándonos el uno al otro estrechamente. Noches que nunca regresarán.

A la llegada del Astro Rey es que con el mismo ánimo que un condenado a la horca nos levantamos y procedemos a vestirnos, una de las pocas cosas en las que me deja ayudarle es empacar sus pertenencias principales.

—Vendré por el resto cuando regresemos del Edificio de Justicia, ¿Está bien?— Me dice con voz apagada pero tranquila.

—Sí, está bien—Un momento, ¿Acaso dijo Edificio de Justicia?—Perdón pero, ¿Edificio de Justicia?—Pregunto contrariada.

—Sí bueno, no creo que tenga sentido el seguir casados legalmente si esto es algo definitivo, ¿No crees?— _Yo creo que con un cuchillo me habrías lastimado menos_.

—Oh, sí, eso creo— _Mira hacia arriba y voltéate, de esa manera evitarás que mire las lágrimas._

—Perfecto, entonces si está todo listo tenemos que salir de una vez— _Wow, que urgencia por alejarte de mí._

— ¿Tanto te molesta seguir aquí? ¿Tan repugnante te parece mi presencia o lo haces solamente por cuidar las apariencias de una pareja en pedazos?— _Otro golpe a mi ahora despedazado orgullo._

—Tan sólo quiero terminar ya con esto, Katniss— Hay incluso más de lo que la resignación en su voz me permite apreciar.

—Bien, mientras más pronto estés fuera de aquí mejor, ¿No?— No le permitiré herirme más, si él piensa que estoy muriendo por dentro tiene razón, pero no le dejaré notarlo, lo que queda de mi orgullo no me lo permitirá.

—Katniss no me refería…—

—No, es en serio tienes razón, para que tenerte aquí más tiempo, de eso ya no necesitamos hablar nada más. Iré a tomar una ducha rápida para irnos, si quieres puedes ir llevando tus cosas y cuando salga nos vamos, ¿Bien?— No le permito responder luego de interrumpirle, me dirijo al baño intentando por todos los medios no llorar, si él quiere alejarse pues bien, que lo haga, aunque no viva conmigo supongo que con tenerle cerca me bastará para seguir respirando.

.

.

Ya estando en el Edificio de Justicia y habiéndole explicado al alcalde el motivo de nuestra "visita", el hombre nos mira con una mezcla de pena, lástima e incluso decepción al momento en que estamos firmando los papeles de divorcio, supongo que él también conoce algo de nuestra historia, la cual terminamos en cuanto Peeta sin titubear o pestañear siquiera puso su firma en el último espacio que quedaba.

Está hecho.

No hay vuelta de hoja ni un botón de "reset"para cambiar nada.

.

.

Ya de vuelta en la casa le ayudo con lo último de sus pertenencias que queda y nos quedamos unos momentos en la puerta, Peeta tiene en sus manos las dos maletas restantes.

—Bien, supongo que esto es el adiós, ¿No es así?— _Por desgracia_.

—Sabes que hubiera pasado de todos modos, tal vez es algo que nos beneficie a ambos— Intento lo más fervientemente que puedo convencerme con mis palabras, pero sé que si se queda él no desistirá de su deseo de tener hijos, y yo nunca podré darle eso, _soy demasiado egoísta, ¿Verdad?_

—Me hubiese gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente, pero Katniss de no ser por ti creo que…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Sigues pensando que es mi culpa? Lo siento Peeta, perdón por pensar como lo hago, perdón por hacer tu vida miserable y privarte de algo tan maravilloso como una familia—Digo con sarcasmo, mi mal humor ha regresado—Yo no pedí que te enamoraras de mí— Incluso yo reconozco que me he pasado de la raya, pero no me retractaré sabiendo que él piensa que éste fracaso es por mi culpa.

—Tienes razón, no lo pediste— Al ver ese rostro podría arrepentirse incluso el más cruento de los tiranos —Pero antes de irme quiero hacer algo por última vez—

Veo cómo suelta las maletas y me toma de la cintura para plantarme un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual no tardo ni dos segundos en corresponder rodeándole el cuello y aferrándome a sus rizos, alborotándolos. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos, más por razones fisiológicas que por cualquier otra cosa, y él pega su frente con la mía. Siento su cálido aliento en mi rostro y nuestras miradas directamente conectadas.

—Jamás olvides que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá— Y dicho esto lo veo cerrar la puerta para alejarse totalmente.

_**LLENO DE REMORDIMIENTO  
DEJÁNDOTE DETRÁS, FINGÍ SER ALGUIEN MÁS**_

Miro la puerta desde hace ya un buen rato, sé que es así pues afuera está oscuro, y en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, no he emitido un solo sonido, no me he movido ni un ápice de mi lugar, como petrificada, y por sobre todo… las lágrimas no han dejado de salir torrencialmente de mis ojos.

_**¡Y LLORAR, Y LLORAR!  
¡NO SIRVE DE NADA AHORA QUE TE PERDÍ!**_

No me importa ningún objeto material que se encuentre aquí, por eso no me paro a pensar cuál es en el que descargo mi rabia y mi dolor, el sofá, la mesita de noche, una lámpara, un jarrón… Todo perdió su valor ya, qué importa si no paro de sollozar y gritar mientras pongo mi casa de cabeza, aquel Sol de atardecer con el que era feliz hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás no vendrá a salvarme, independientemente de cuanto grite.

Recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que le dije, en más de una encuentro que le herí innecesariamente, también encuentro las palabras con las que él me hirió, con las que me dejó ver que ahora yo dejaría de ser la egoísta para que él pasase a serlo, con las que me dí cuenta de que no le afectaba tanto como a mí su partida, y las muy malditas se encargan de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza para seguir así durante las horas en que mi rabia se desata sin control.

.

.

Al amanecer estoy tumbada en el suelo, mirando fijamente el techo, no dormí en toda la noche y puedo asegurar que paré con mi devastación debido a que realmente no me quedaba absolutamente nada de fuerza más que para respirar y seguir llorando a mares sin contemplación alguna.

No recuerdo haber causado tantos destrozos en mi vida entera con mis propias manos; no recuerdo haber visto una casa tan destrozada desde que vi la de Haymitch… oh Haymitch, si pudiera estar aquí…

El sonido de que alguien toca la puerta me hace dejar de sollozar y mirar hacia allí, estupefacta.

— ¡Katniss!—_Peeta_— ¡Katniss abre, sé que estas ahí!— Vuelve a tocar insistentemente— ¡Katniss, es en serio necesito pasar!— ¿Me habría escuchado anoche?

— ¡Sí, está bien!— Me aclaro la garganta— ¡Ahora voy, espera!—

— ¡Claro, aquí estaré!— Aunque en no conozco la razón por la cual está tocando mi puerta y tiene tantos deseos de entrar, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto contenta al escucharle, o por lo menos un poco menos miserable.

Corro hacia el baño lo más rápido que puedo, casi sin cuidado de caerme, hasta que estoy frente al espejo y noto mi por demás desgalichado-por no decir espantoso- aspecto: Mis ojos están sumamente hinchados y rojos, tengo unas cuantas heridas en mis mejillas y mi mentón, mi cabello ya es un caso perdido y ni qué decir de mis ropas, creo que incluso estando en la arena vestía mejor.

Arreglo como puedo mi vestimenta y tallo mi cara con agua y jabón, espero que no note la aún visible irritación en mis ojos. Para no tener que volverme a peinar y hacerlo esperar todavía más tiempo decido soltarme el cabello e intento acomodarlo un poco para al menos conseguir un aire menos desaliñado.

— ¡Kat! ¿Sigues ahí?— Es de suponer que incluso el más paciente se sentiría desesperado por la prolongada espera, más aun así no muestra enojo en su tono.

— ¡Sí, ya estoy bajando las escaleras!— Mejor dicho las estoy saltando, voy casi de cuatro en cuatro y mucho me temo que podría…— ¡Ouch!— Caer. Al menos he alcanzado a amortiguar con mis manos y rodillas, pero estoy segura de que tendré una gran molestia en un rato.

— ¿¡Que ha sido eso!? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¡Kat, ábreme!— Intento por todos los medios no sentirme bien ante su preocupación.

—No ha sido nada— Respondo mientras abro la puerta.

—Pero escuché un gran ruido y parecía como si algo te doliese— ¿Tan sonoro fue?, que extraño.

—No, solo tuve un pequeño percance con los últimos 4 escalones eso es todo— A pesar de su ligera risa su intranquilidad sigue latente en su mirada.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te ha dolido mucho?— Vale, vale si se pone así es un tanto paranoico.

—No, en serio, deja de preocuparte no ha sido nada… ¿Y qué pasaba o por qué tenías tanta urgencia en entrar?— Digo intentando cambiar de tema, cuando exagera un suceso llega a ser irritante en cierta manera, pero es raro que lo haga, hace años que no lo hace…

— ¡Ah, cierto! Lo había olvidado, irónico ¿no? Lo que sucede es que mi casa está deshabitada desde hace un tiempo y tengo tres palabras: ¡Es totalmente horrorosa! Suciedad, humedad, polvo… en fin, y como sólo empaqué mis pertenencias no tengo nada con qué asear, así que pensé que tal vez podrías darme algo con lo que pueda limpiar y te lo devuelvo con algo de la panadería mañana, ¿Si?—Oh, con que era eso. La decepción se encarga de golpearme de lleno en el rostro seguido de su gran amigo el maldito dolor. Cuando de repente recuerdo algo.

—Claro, si quieres voy por ellos y te los traigo en un momento mientras tú esperas aquí, ¿Vale?— No puedo dejarlo entrar en mi casa ahora que está totalmente devastada.

—Oh, no, tranquila yo puedo buscarlos, sé dónde están así tu puedes seguir con tus actividades—

—No, no te molestes, voy por ellos—

—Pero…— No le dejo continuar pues le cierro la puerta en la cara, y doy un profundo suspiro de alivio, _ha estado cerca_.

Una vez que ya tengo los utensilios de limpieza en las manos, abro la puerta para encontrarme a Peeta sentado en los escaloncillos con su mentón recargado en su mano, obviamente gesto de aburrimiento.

—Aquí están— Se sobresalta ligeramente ante mi repentina aparición.

—Oh, Gracias— Le entrego los dichosos utensilios— Entonces, ¿Vas mañana a la panadería o prefieres que yo traiga los…?—

— ¡Peeta!— Una voz extrañamente conocida y chillona le interrumpe, gritándole desde su propia casa — ¡Apresúrate con eso, llevas mucho tiempo! ¡Creo que ésta casa se pudre más con cada minuto que pasa!—

— ¡Sí, allá voy!—Le responde. ¿Por qué demonios Delly Cartwright se encuentra en la casa de Peeta? Además, ¿Cuándo fue a buscarla? ¿Fue en el transcurso de la noche para contarle de su matrimonio deshecho y de ahí salió la idea de invitarla a que lo ayudase a limpiar? Eso no tiene sentido y menos considerando que Peeta no va a molestar a las personas con sus problemas a altas horas de la madrugada —Bien Katniss, como ya oíste tengo que irme, pero nos vemos luego, adiós— Mientras corre en dirección a su por lo visto MUY sucio hogar siento como la rabia en mi interior comienza a hervir y va dirigida total y exclusivamente a dos personas: Peeta y su rubia amiga Delly.  
¡¿Cómo demonios es que ella está en su casa?! ¡Si no llevamos ni un día separados! ¿Acaso ellos habrían…? ¡No! Mejor no torturarme con ese tipo de cuestionamientos que nada bien le hacen a mi salud mental. De todos modos Peeta no sería capaz de engañarme ni con Delly ni con nadie, ¿Cierto? Por muy molesto que se encontrase conmigo él siempre ha sido y me atrevo a jurar que seguirá siendo un caballero empedernido; pero sigo con esa duda, ¿Cómo fue que Delly llegó a enterarse tan rápido? Extraño…

Un momento, lo olvidamos, no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo pues la rubia regordeta nos interrumpió, ¿Voy a la panadería por el "pago" de Peeta, o él viene a dejármelo? Creo que la primera opción sería más factible, en todo caso salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco me hará bien.

Una vez que me he aseado y he puesto orden a mi descompuesta vivienda me dispongo a leer un rato, no creo que Peeta haya terminado con la limpieza de su hogar así que supongo que tendré que esperar unas horas más.

.

Cuando cae la noche me encuentro alterada, no he visto salir ni a Peeta ni a Delly de esa casa, y según lo que puedo deducir están ahí desde la mañana, así que ¿Por qué cojones tardan tanto? Mi casa se encontraba en una condición por demás deplorable y la he limpiado en unas pocas horas, tres a lo mucho, ¡No lo comprendo! Intento no ponerme paranoica, o al menos no más de lo que ya me encuentro, pero es que es demasiado difícil el no sacar conclusiones apresuradas cuando la mejor amiga de tu esp… de tu EX-esposo está encerrada con él todo el santo día, y tomando en cuenta que Delly siempre ha tenido sentimientos un tanto no-precisamente-de-amistad hacia Peeta no hay muchas opciones.

Con que esa es la razón por la que ella nunca tuvo una pareja; la habíamos visto con algunos tipos a lo largo de los años sí, pero nunca pareció nada serio puesto que luego de –con suerte- unos meses volvíamos a verla sola.

Decido dejar truncado mi debate mental para irme a dormir, sin abandonar totalmente mi paranoia claro está, sólo hasta que por el cansancio mis párpados se cierran.

.

—¡NO!—Despierto exaltada y jadeante, ha sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla en la que veía cómo Peeta era asfixiado hasta la muerte por Snow… ¡Peeta! Lo busco su calor entre las sábanas, necesito verificar que se encuentra bien, él es el único que puede calmarme luego de una pesadilla y… Es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que su lado de la cama está totalmente frío, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí, porque realmente así es.

_**TE QUIERO RECUPERAR  
¡VEN SÁLVAME! ¡DESPIÉRTAME! ¡RESCÁTAME!...**_

Aprieto las sábanas con furia y dolor, siento cómo mi rostro empieza a empaparse nuevamente y no me importa, quiero que él esté aquí pero no lo está y jamás volverá. Golpeo el colchón, fúrica, hay un buró al lado de la cama que se estrella contra el suelo y el jarrón y la lámpara que se encuentran del otro lado corren la misma suerte; grito y sollozo de frustración e impotencia.

…_**DEL SUFRIMIENTO**_

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse no pegué el ojo en lo que restó de la noche, el cansancio y el dolor muscular me están cobrando factura y aun así no dejo de pensar en lo que aconteció en la panadería cuando fui hace unas horas, Peeta se mostró amigable, sonriente e incluso relajado, pero no de la manera en que siempre era conmigo sino como… como si tratara con un extraño, y sus gestos y expresiones se debieran a la impecable cortesía que lo acompaña pase lo que pase. Como también era de esperarse, Delly se encontraba ahí, ayudando en cuanta cosa podía y mostrándome en todo momento una sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera sino una que mostraba… ¿Autosuficiencia?

.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando con una inusual rapidez, hasta convertirse en semanas, y éstas en meses. Increíble, cada noche una nueva pesadilla y un nuevo arranque de ira descomunal hacia los objetos de mi alcoba.

Los cambios son evidentes en mi persona: me encuentro por enésima vez en mi vida en una constante pérdida de peso, desprendo decadencia y en mi interior nada marcha bien. Estoy consciente de que sigo amando a Peeta, eso jamás cambiará, para mi desgracia, pues últimamente he notado que a él se le ha perdido todo el supuesto amor que sentía por mí, ya que su relación con Delly se había estrechado, MUCHO, tanto así que incluso los he visto tomados "tiernamente" de la mano en más de una ocasión, todas y cada una de esas escenas me enferman, provocan que casi llegue a odiar a Peeta y a mí misma, a él por mentir al decirme que siempre me amaría y a mí por creérmelo como una estúpida.

Mierda, esto va de mal en peor, hasta ahora esta "crisis" es soportable, y cuando pienso en eso es cuando veo un atisbo de esperanza en mi situación: tal vez, si me disculpo con Peeta aun tenga una oportunidad, puede que no ame a Delly y si siente algo por mí todavía puedo pedirle –de alguna manera que no comprometa rogar o pisotear más mi orgullo- que regrese, y todo será como era antes, ¡Sí, eso es! Abandono mi lugar en el sillón y corro hasta su casa.

_**TENGO LA ESPERANZA QUE EL DOLOR  
CAMBIE Y SE TRANSFORME EN TU PERDÓN**_

Cuando llego a la puerta toco con insistencia, me siento extrañamente contenta, como si todo volviese a tener color.

— ¡Peeta!— Toco de nuevo— ¡Soy Katniss! ¿Estás ahí?—

_**NAVEGAR EN UN MAR SIN FANTASMAS  
Y LA LUZ DE TU AMOR SEA MI MAPA**_

Llevo aproximadamente 25 minutos tocando su puerta, pero sé que está en casa, el humo de la chimenea no ha dejado de salir y Peeta no es tan descuidado como para dejarlo así e irse.

_**JURO QUE ES VERDAD NO MIENTO  
QUE MI VOLUNTAD ES EL CAMBIAR  
PERO SOLA YO NO PUEDO**_

Cuando doy por fracasado mi cometido me propongo a ir hacia mi casa, pero una idea –tontamente obvia- asalta mi cabeza, giro el pomo de la puerta para comprobar que he estado 20 minutos esperando en vano, ya que no tenía seguro.

— ¿Peeta?— Le llamo sin recibir respuesta, _¿Habrá pasado algo?_— ¿Peeta?— Sigo sin respuesta y comienzo a tener miedo, ¿y si en serio no es mi imaginación y algo malo le ha pasado? Con ese pensamiento camino hacia adelante intentando encontrarle, las luces están apagadas, pero veo un resplandor en la sala de estar, iré a ver si no se encuentra ahí.  
**Mala idea. **

_**NO SÉ CÓMO LOGRAR  
MI ALMA REPARAR**_

Tapo mi boca con mis manos y abro descomunalmente los ojos en un gesto tanto sorprendido como profundamente herido.

—Peeta…—Gime Delly, quien se encuentra debajo de Peeta, ambos total y completamente desnudos haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra del centro de la sala, tal como hicimos él y yo nuestra última noche.

—Delly— Ni siquiera la deja responder puesto que la besa salvajemente, hambriento y apasionado.

No soporto la escena, simplemente es demasiado para mí, ¡NO, HAZ QUE SE DETENGA POR FAVOR! Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo de allí, segura de que no han tenido ni la más mínima idea de que les he visto.

Corro sin detenerme y casi sin respirar, choco con algunas ramas y me hago unas cuantas heridas, hasta que llego a un punto indefinido en el centro del bosque y me desplomo sobre el verde suelo, gritando lo más fuerte que el poco oxígeno y la contrariada fuerza de mis pulmones me permite, en todo el camino e incluso ahora mi cara se empapa cada vez más y por lo que siento no va a cesar.

_**¡Y LLORAR! ¡Y LLORAR!  
¡NO SIRVE DE NADA AHORA QUE TE PERDÍ¡**_

Creí que todo se solucionaría, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello pero ahora… ahora no hago nada más que pensar, mientras sollozo, en lo que vi en la casa de Peeta. La forma que la que ambos estaban carnalmente unidos y sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban me hace querer arrancarme la piel con mis propias manos; él y yo teníamos una atmósfera especial cuando hacíamos el amor, una en la que todo lo que nos rodeaba perdía su importancia hasta reducirse a cero y nuestro mundo se centraba únicamente en nuestra unión… esa atmósfera que me desgarró al observarla con Delly en mi lugar.

.

.

.

Una vez que no quedó más agua en mí que soltar, me dirigí lentamente a mi hogar.

Mierda. Cuando intento dormir sueño con Peeta y Delly en la sala de estar, en una cama, incluso en mi propia habitación… Todas y cada una de esas escenas me horrorizan y me obligan a abrir los ojos escandalizada, ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? ¿Por qué no tuve la idea de hablar con Peeta en otro momento y no en ese preciso instante en que ellos… ellos…? Un bufido de rabia y asco sale de mis labios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Apuesto a que si hablaba con Peeta mañana no me hubiera… ¡Esperen! ¡Mañana! ¡Perfecto! Todavía me queda una carta por jugar y sé que aún tengo un poco de probabilidades a mi favor, no me quiero hacer ilusiones pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, Peeta haya tenido sexo con Delly sin sentimientos, el puro acto sexual sin ningún tipo de implicación amorosa, al menos por parte de él.

Mañana voy a jugarme el todo por el todo.

_**TE QUIERO RECUPERAR  
¡VEN SÁLVAME! ¡DESPIÉRTAME! ¡RESCÁTAME!...**_

Corro a la panadería siendo temprano y veo que unos pocos trabajadores se encuentran allí, pero no está Peeta, aun no llega. Perfecto. Todo va bien.

—Disculpa—Me dirijo a uno de los trabajadores, Cornelius, creo.

—Oh, Sra. Everdeen, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Sucede algo?— Dice el hombre con gesto sorprendido.

—No… Bueno realmente sí, me preguntaba si podrías entregarle esto a Peeta— Digo acercándole un pequeño papelito doblado.

—Sí, supongo…— Se encuentra un tanto intrigado y cómo no, mi actitud no es del todo reveladora.

—Gracias, en serio que me estás haciendo un gran favor— Dicho esto me despido y salgo del local antes de que llegue a ser descubierta.

La nota es simple, realmente lo único que dice es:

_Peeta, ven a verme al bosque junto a la gran roca. K._

Realmente espero que resulte, pongo mis esperanzas en ese trozo de papel simple y sin embargo tan decisivo.

Cuando estoy en el punto de encuentro espero 5, 10, 15… 30 minutos y comienzo a impacientarme, ¿Y si no recibió la nota? ¿Y si sí la recibió pero simplemente decidió ignorarla? Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

—Hola, Katniss— Saluda Peeta con una despampanante sonrisa, y yo sonrío como una tonta por eso.

—Hola, Peeta—

— ¿Querías verme?—

—Sí— Soy incapaz de responderle con algo que no sean monosílabos, joder me he puesto nerviosa. Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que él me miró expectante decide hablar.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Sé que comienza a exasperarse.

—Sí— ¡Malditos monosílabos! Mi respuesta no es satisfactoria para ninguno puesto que su expresión cambia a una de fastidio.

—Katniss, en serio tengo que regresar a la panadería, si esto es una estúpida broma o algo…—

—Tú me amas, ¿Real o no?— Le interrumpo, aunque esas palabras salieron sin ser pensadas de mi boca, ahora no me retractaré, ni siquiera por el desconcierto que muestra su rostro.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunta claramente asombrado.

—Tú me amas, ¿Real o no?— Repetí, siendo consciente de que la simple respuesta que tiene que darme puede arreglar mi vida… o terminar de romperme por completo

—Katniss ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora? Ahora estoy con Delly, sabes mi respuesta…—

—Sí—Respondí firme—Sí, tal vez la sepa, pero no puedo dejarlo en un "tal vez" Peeta, necesito saberlo con exactitud, necesito que tú me mires a los ojos y me respondas—

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con eso? Sólo te haces y me haces más daño, ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de ver quién queda como el malo de la historia? ¿Quién hiere más a quién? Por favor, Katniss, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mí—

—¡Ay, por favor! No me vengas con el monólogo, y tampoco huyas del tema, quiero que me respondas, nada más— Se me nublan los ojos e intento con todas mis fuerzas contener mi llanto—Peeta, mírame a los ojos y respóndeme… Tú me amas, ¿Real o no real?—

—Katniss…— Veo en sus ojos el dolor, un dolor horrible que me cala hasta la médula, pero ese dolor no lo siente él… es lástima. No lo comprendo hasta que veo cómo mirándome directamente a los ojos e hipnotizándome con ese hermoso azul océano profundo, comienza a negar con la cabeza—No real— Mi mundo se derrumba en ese instante, ya no queda nada más para mí—Las cosas han cambiado y yo me he dado cuenta con el distanciamiento que pasó lo que pasó por una razón, te agradezco todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo y te aseguro que nunca los olvidaré pero, ahora es cuando veo que mi destino no era estar contigo sino con Delly y ser feliz junto con ella… y con la pequeña vida que crece en su interior. Así que no, no real… Perdóname, Katniss— Dicho esto se va, dejándome sola, en shock, sin motivos para seguir respirando, sin dolor… Puesto que ahora estoy completamente rota, ya no hay nada que pueda dolerme.

Rápidamente busco en uno de los troncos huecos mi caraj con flechas, saco la que veo más filo y la presiono contra mi muñeca, siento cómo empieza a cortar la carne y la sangre comienza a fluir, ahora tan sólo liberaré el último aliento en forma de lo que más he amado y espero abandonar así este mundo.

—¡PEETA!—

…_**DEL SUFRIMIENTO…  
Y LLORAR… Y LLORAR…**_

.

.

.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, despierta! ¡Katniss!— _¿Peeta?_— ¡Katniss, abre los ojos!— _¡Peeta!—_ ¡Katniss!—

Abro de golpe los ojos. Tengo la respiración por demás agitada y me siento demasiado alterada, ¿Qué ha pasado? Enseguida enfoco mi vista en ese hombre que se encuentra a un lado de mí.

— ¡Peeta!— No reparo en nada más y le abrazo fuertemente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que sucedió, pero estando entre sus brazos me siento protegida, y estoy segura de que él me explicará dónde me encuentro y la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Al notar mi abrazo no correspondido le suelto y miro a mi alrededor: hay paredes blancas, una cama individual en la que estoy sentada, también hay un monitor a un lado mío y tengo una intravenosa, además está una pequeña mesa de metal con unas cuantas jeringas y suministros médicos encima… Esto es un ¿Hospital?

—Oh, Katniss, al fin has despertado—Enfoco mi vista una vez más en él, le miro interrogante—Me tenías tan preocupado, luego de la hemorragia tuvieron que anestesiarte y estos tres días han sido…—

—Espera, ¿Hemorragia? ¿Tres días? ¿De qué hablas?— Le interrumpo, alterada— Yo estaba en el bosque y luego tú…—

—Sssshhhh… Tranquila, tan sólo ha sido un mal sueño, otra pesadilla, pero ya ha pasado, estamos contigo— Momento, ¿"Estamos"? Es hasta que bajo un poco mi vista para darme cuenta del ovillo que tiene Peeta en sus brazos y que se encuentra recargado en su pecho. Entonces todo pasa como un enorme y rápido flash… Ahora lo recuerdo todo.  
Esa conversación, la pelea, el ataque, los momentos de pasión, todo sí había pasado, hacía nueve meses atrás, pero yo sí accedí a tener hijos, Peeta lo deseaba tanto que cuando me habló de ello y me miró directamente a los ojos no pude negarme. Él nunca me llamó egoísta ni se quejó de mi actitud reacia con sus intentos de convencerme, tampoco nos separamos, MUCHO MENOS TUVO UN "DESLIZ" CON DELLY… ¡Por eso era que tantas cosas no encajaban ni tenían sentido! ¡Había sido un sueño! ¡Una maldita pesadilla de tres días enteros! ¡Dios, cómo te lo agradezco! Una vez más miro a Peeta, quien está mirando al bulto que tiene en brazos… es… es…

—¿Es esa mi hija?— Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí Katniss, es nuestra hija— Dice mirándome—No tuviste tiempo de verla cuando nació pues los doctores dijeron que había un problema y con la hemorragia temí que… que pudieras… —Veo como sus ojos se nublan— Pero lo importante es que estás aquí, con nosotros— Se acerca y me besa tiernamente la frente— ¿Te gustaría conocerla?— No me deja responder pues sabe cuál será mi respuesta, tomo entre mis brazos a la bebé, a NUESTRA bebé, y descubro su pequeño rostro. Sé que no puede verme pero cuando enfoca sus ojitos ligeramente abiertos en mí no puedo evitar llorar de alegría.

—Tiene tus ojos— Digo entre lágrimas.

—Y tu cabello—Peeta se sienta a un junto a nosotras, también está llorando y nos abraza—Las amo más que a nada en este mundo— Dicho esto me pierdo en el precioso azul de sus ojos, que irradian luz propia, y en esa sonrisa tan pura y hermosa, una expresión que quedará grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza y yo me acurruco contra su mano, disfrutando del cálido contacto, se acerca cada vez más hasta acortar la distancia entre nosotros y besarme lentamente, sin nada que no sea un enorme amor y una inmensa felicidad.

—Oh, Peeta, mírala… es tan perfecta, ¿Cómo la llamaremos?— Pregunto cuando nos separamos.

—Mmm…— Parece pensárselo seriamente— Se parece a ti, salvo por los ojos, así que me gustaría que fuera un nombre parecido al tuyo, es hermosa, tal como su madre, y por lo tanto tenemos que llamarla con un nombre hermoso, tal como su madre— ¿Cómo podría decirle que no con esa expresión en su rostro? Cualquiera se derretiría ante una petición proveniente de esa expresión.

— ¿Qué sugieres?— Me mira con una gran intensidad y después a la bebé.

—Catherine— Responde sonriente.

— ¿Catherine?—Asiente—Me gusta—Volteo hacia mi hija—Hola, Catherine, yo soy tu madre y él es tu padre… ambos te amamos con todo el corazón—

—Que de eso no te quede duda—

—Y haremos todo lo posible por que seas feliz—

— ¿Juntos?— Pregunta Peeta.

—Juntos— Volvemos a abrazarnos sin dejar de llorar de alegría.

El camino por delante no será fácil, estoy consciente de ello, mis miedos nunca desaparecerán por completo y algún día tendré que explicárselo a Catherine; más de igual manera estoy consciente de que, si Peeta, mi chico del pan, y ahora Catherine, están a mi lado… podré enfrentarme a la realidad, por ellos.

.

.

.

**FIN **

* * *

Bien, es mi primer fic, así que por favor no sean tan duros, me ha costado esfuerzo conseguir este resultado y he de decir que estoy satisfecha ¡Espero seguir mejorando! Gracias a mi pequeña vocecita esquizofrénica (ejem... y a una MUY QUERIDA AMIGA que no dejó de JODERME hasta que acabé xDDD).  
¿Un comentario?  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
